1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved electrically powered candle-like lighting device having a candle body with a bulb disposed at the top thereof, which is mounted on a candle holder and pivotably adjusted in a plane within a range of 180 degrees, and the candle holder is further mounted on a candle base with a suction cup received at the concaved bottom thereof, and the candle base is engaged with said suction cup in such a manner that the candle base can be freely spun in a clockwise direction or vice versa in 360 degrees, thus the candle body can, as a result be posed in any position within a half-sphere range after the candle base is removably fixed on any plane horizontal, vertical, or inclined,by means of the sucker.
2. The Prior Art
Candle-like lighting devices have been popularly employed in common families, churches or the like as decoration objects in special occasions such as Christmas, Thanksgiving Day or the like. Most of the prior arts are fixed in an invariable manner only on a horizontal plane such as a table or the like. Furthermore, to prevent the prior arts from easily being toppled, the cnadle base must be heavy enough, thus resulting in a relative high cost of delivery and waste of material in production.